Defense Platform
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Blitz Platform The Blitz Platform is a special Defense Platform designed originally to support the Blitz Turret in various Rogue Bases. *The Blitz Platform may NOT be constructed on a Player Base. *The Blitz Platform may be found in various high level Rogue Bases such as the Boss Base . *The Blitz Platform may also be found in various Event Bases such as the Fortress . *The Blitz Platform has very high Health, however the official Health is unknown. *The Blitz Platform is also used to support the Ion Damage Turret. Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 7 in the Game Update of Jul. 31, 2014. *The Blitz Platform was introduced via the Boss Base in the the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014 . *The Defense Platform received a Constuction Limit increase of 2 in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 6 in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Defense Platform received the ability to be upgraded to Lv 5 in the Game Update of Nov. 13, 2013. *The Defense Platform received a Constuction Limit increase of 2 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012 . *The Defense Platform was introduced in the Game Update of Oct. 19, 2012. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Upgrading a Defense Platform has no effect on the Level or Type of Turret already mounted on it. *Upgrading a Turret 'in the 'Defense Lab will not change the level of the existing Turrets already mounted on Defensive Platforms. *When a Defense Platform is being Upgraded any mounted Turret 'will cease operating for the duration of the upgrade. However, the Turret will continue to draw Full Power from the 'Power Plants. *The Player receives 38,981,344 xp '''for upgrading one ''Defense Platform'' to 6 Levels. '''( Not including needed CC Level ) *The Player receives 701,664,192 xp '''for upgrading all'' Defense Platform'' all 6 Levels. '''( Not including needed CC Level ) *Completely Upgrading just one Defense Platform to Level 6 generates enough 'XP to from Level 1 to Level 27. *Completely Upgrading all 18 ' Defense Platforms to Level 6 generates enough XP to from Level 1 to Level 36. In-Game Quote Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 11/13/13 ) : 11/13 Update Notes - ( Official ) - '''Level 5 Platforms. *Kixeye Forum '( 03/05/14 ) : NEW Feature! Turrets Lvl 7 / Platforms Lvl 6 - ( Official ) - 'Level 6 Platforms. *Kixeye Forum '( 07/31/14 ) : Purple Protection - ( Official ) - '''Level 7 Platforms. Gallery GameUpdate 11-13-2013 2.png|Game Update: Nov 13, 2013 Level 5 Defense Platforms GameUpdate 3-05-14.png|Game Update: Mar 5, 2013 Level 6 Defense Platforms GameUpdate 07-31-2014(2).png|Game Update: Jul 31, 2014 Level 7 Defense Platforms DefensePlatform-Building.jpg|Under Construction Level 1 Platform.jpg|Level 1 Platform Awaiting a Turret. NoTurretSet.jpg|"Left Click" Menu No Turret Set DefensivePlatform-NoWorkingDuringUpgrade.png|Upgrade Warning No Operational During Upgrade Navigation Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z